


Grown Up Too Soon

by ScribeOfTheLegends



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Stoick the Vast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeOfTheLegends/pseuds/ScribeOfTheLegends
Summary: Prompt: "One day you'll have to cut those apron strings and let Toothless go on his own. Reminds me of a talk I had with Stoick about you." One-shot about Stoick and Gobber. Some Stalka, Hiccstrid. Stoick being a father, remembering Valka and parenthood.





	Grown Up Too Soon

Prompt: “One day you’ll have to cut those apron strings and let Toothless go on his own. Reminds me of a talk I had with Stoick about you.” ~ Gobber the Belch, The Hidden World 

Rated G (Child Friendly)  
Time zone: Right after All Bark And No Bite in Season 6

Stoick gave a sigh. He had been stuck in the Great Hall for hours, answering the increasingly repetitive inquiries of his villagers. From sheep to marriage, the troubles presented to him were numerous and unnecessary. Gods, didn’t these Vikings have brains enough to solve their own troubles? 

He eagerly looked forward to the lunch break, one of the times during his intense work day when he could relax. Peace and quiet for an hour. Pure bliss. 

He now sat slumped in his large wooden chair, in front of the fire pit. Mr. Ack, a large young man, stood in front of him, with two baby sheep tucked under his arm. They were small, with matted white wool. 

“Chief! I need help, I’ve got a problem.” He exclaimed, shifting the sheep to get a better hold. 

Stoick nodded, the only sign of his acknowledgment. “Well, what is it?” He expected some trivial answer. 

“I bought these two sheep here from Magnus, who has the farm across from me. I honestly bought them, paid good true coins, but what does he do? Say I stole them!”

Stoick grumbled,” Well, do ya have it in writing? Any form of physical agreement that you bought them from him?”

Mr. Ack looked panicked. “No, Chief, but I swear that I bought them! Magnus is a lying, two-faced-“

Stoick held up his hand. “No need to go into profanities, Mr. Ack. I’ll meet with Magnus later, and see what he says. I’ll get back to ya when I make a decision.”

Mr. Ack looked troubled. “Yes sir, see you then.” He scurried away, hugging his sheep protectively. 

Stoick rubbed his forehead. He would have to add a meeting with Magnus to his agenda. Didn’t Magnus and Mr. Ack live all the way across the village? He sighed again.

He heard a shout of laughter, and he instinctively raised his head. Through the enormous doors, he saw Hiccup and Astrid gleefully chasing each other on their dragons. Hiccup was zooming across the sky, trying to catch Astrid. Evidently this was simple for Toothless, being the fastest dragon. 

They looked so young and in love. He remembered what Hiccup had told him just yesterday, that he and Astrid were incredibly happy in their relationship. Hiccup had looked so giddy when he said this that Stoick could not help but double over in a rollicking laugh. 

But now he felt solemn thinking about the days when he and Valka were young and in love. Valka was the sweetest, noblest person he knew. He missed her more with every passing year, season, and day. 

He recollected how he had passed on the betrothal necklace to Hiccup. The young boy had ran inside the house without notice, having slipped away from the Edge for a few seconds. He had told Stoick of his relationship with Astrid hesitantly, emitting several nervous laughs. Then he had brought up the topic of betrothal. 

Valka had made Stoick promise never to betroth Hiccup to someone he didn’t want to marry. As the chief’s son, he would always be eligible for marriage contracts to other chief’s offspring. Valka refused for this to happen, believing that Hiccup should be able to decide for his own who to marry. 

Therefore, he had turned down all marriage offers. Although during the first fifteen years of his life, Hiccup was a runt, seemingly unskilled, and uncoordinated, he would receive marriage proposals from unknowing islands. 

He had turned down Camicazi from the Bog-Burgler Tribe, Heather from the Berserker Tribe (who was barely an infant at the time), and many others. 

But now, Hiccup had found his own love, right here on Berk. Who would have thought that Astrid Hofferson, the stern and tough girl would fall in love with Hiccup Haddock? Yet here they were, betrothed and engaged. 

He had gladly given Hiccup the dusty betrothal necklace, believing there was no better use for it than to give to Astrid. And that was true. Valka was gone, he could accept that now. 

He looked at the sundial outside. He could barely make out the shadow indicating it was twelve o’clock. He breathed a relieved sigh. Lunch break. 

He spotted Hoark coming in, and shook his head. He bellowed out,” Sorry, Hoark. Later, right now I’ve got a break.” He got out of his chair and stomped over to a table.

He reached for a plate of mutton, and grabbed a mug of light mead. He couldn’t risk getting drunk now. Maybe he could take more at dinner, he would be off work then.

He chomped down on his mutton, devouring it in seconds. He nursed his mead slowly, savoring the sweet taste. 

Gobber sat down across from him with a plate of hot chicken. “Oy, Stoick! Ya seem worn down.”

Stoick waved a hand towards the crowd of Vikings outside the Great Hall door, waiting for him to finish his break. “I’ve got to deal with this lot, of course I’m tired. There’s everything from stolen sheep to baby yaks. I can’t handle this.”

Gobber chuckled. “Well, ya better tell Hiccup about your retirement plans. He’s about ready to take over chiefdom. Twenty-one, bright and energetic.”

Stoick said,” Well, there’s my problem. Do ya see him? Chasing Astrid round the village? He’s so happy now, and I don’t want to take that away from him. Being Chief isn’t a joke.”

Gobber nodded. “Well, I suppose you’re right. Let him enjoy a few years of happiness. Ahh, youth. So carefree.”

Stoick replied,” Well, you know he’s not exactly carefree. The war’s coming up, even if he doesn’t want to acknowledge they’ll be a war. Too softhearted, he is.”

Gobber nodded again. “Just like his mother.” 

Stoick sighed. It was true, Hiccup was more like his mother than his father. 

Gobber stood up, having finished his lunch. “Well, I best be off to the forge. See ya later, hope you survive this afternoon.” He chuckled to himself before stumping out of the Hall. 

Stoick allowed himself a few more minutes of relaxing, before getting back up to his chair and awaiting the next villager. 

Maybe Hiccup would grow into the role of Chief. Maybe it would take some time. But he felt satisfied that he would make an excellent chief. 

But now he still had plenty of time and youth. He wouldn’t have to worry about this for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this was so short, it was honestly so rushed but I’m suffering from jet lag right now. I’m so sleepy lolz. :) the conversation between stoick and Gobber was really short, the main part of this one shot was really stoicks thoughts. The part about stalka was so sad :(   
Well see you guys soon, I’m working on the third chapter of after the War but as I said, jet lag! I’m trying though, it’ll be up soon!  
~ScribeOfTheLegends


End file.
